Bella's Choice
by OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: After jumping off the cliff with the intention to live the last moments of her life with a hallucination of Edward, Bella was saved by someone unexpected. Now years later her past life comes to meet her present life with her Lady and her near-immortal sisters. Twilight Percy Jackson Crossover.


Hey fellow Fanfiction buddies! well I don't know what you're gonna think of this but bear with me, I'm fairly new to the whole 'writing my own stories' thing.

I hope you enjoy!

Bella jumped into the rough sea but this time there was no one to save her from drowning with the image of her beloved Edward.

No one who she expected anyway.

The goddess Artemis, of maidens, the hunt, of archery and the moon saw the young woman jump and decided to offer her a choice.

Bella woke to the smell of smoke and the sounds of giggling, the thrum of arrows and the crackling of a fire. She cracked open her chocolate eyes and saw the roof of a tent. Sitting up she saw that she was indeed in a tent, hung with animal pelts.

A tall girl stood by the open flap of the tent. She had black spiky hair, held back by a silver circlet around her forehead. She wore a black shirt emblazoned with the logo of a rock band, silver jeans, a silver parka and clunky black combat boots. The girl, whose electric blue eyes were outlined with black makeup smiled at Bella when she sat up and nodded to a girl who sat in front of the fire with an antelope in her lap.

The girl was young, only about twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver dress and had bare feet. "Good afternoon Isabella Swan. I have a choice to offer you."

Bella frowned. "Who are you?" she asked, curiously.

The girl smiled. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the moon."

Bella's head was reeling, Greek gods? Monsters? Demigods? Although, she thought, she had fallen in love with a vampire. A vampire who had heartlessly and cruelly dumped her and left without a second glance.

"So here is your choice Isabella Swan. Will you join the hunt? Will you join our sisterhood, forsaking men and living a very long and fulfilling life with us?"

Bella thought for a bit. There was a very good chance that she would never see Edward or Alice or Carlisle or any of the other Cullen's ever again. Not that she wanted to. She knew that no other boy would compare to her vampire. She looked up at Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. "Is it worth it?" she whispered.

Thalia smiled. "I had doubts as well. There was this boy you see, my best friend." her face darkened. "But things happened and I joined the Hunt." she smiled. "I would never go back. This has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Bella looked back to Artemis and nodded. "I'll do it." she knelt at the goddess's feet and began speaking, not exactly sure where the words came from. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..."

Many, many, many years later, a girl, Sarah, ran into the camp. "My Lady, there are a group of strange creatures in the woods. They do not seem to be hostile, but they are not human."

"Really? How strange. Thalia I want you Izzy, Jemma and Lucy to follow Sarah and see what these creatures want and if they are a threat."

"Yes my Lady." the five girls bowed, their bows and quivers appearing on their backs and their hunting knives on their arms and thighs. They all ran out of the camp, their timber wolves at their heels.

The Cullen family had been running. They ran a lot but Edward ran the most, trying to run from his most recent past. Bella. Her mere name hurt, so he ran. He knew from Alice that she had jumped off a cliff, so he ran. His family had stopped him from going to the Voltouri but there were many days when he contemplated going back to Italy just so he could stop running.

They were all sitting in a clearing, just talking. It had been a while since they had just talked like this. Edward cocked his head to the side, he could hear running feet. The rest of his family stood looking in the direction the people were coming. Run or wait?

Five girls burst into the clearing, faces pleasantly flushed and knives and bows raised. One girl with a silver circlet about her forehead, spikey black hair and silver clothes stepped forward, bow in hand. "We are members of the Hunt. We answer to the goddess Artemis. I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Who in Hades are_ you_?"

Carlisle stepped forward, his hands raised and his golden eyes calm. "I am Carlisle Cullen." The girls all took in sharp breaths and stepped closer together to hide one of their number in their midst. Carlisle raised an eyebrow but continued anyway. "This is my wife Esmé." he wrapped an arm around her waist. "And my surrogate children." he used his other hand to sweep the clearing, indicating the others.

"You're vampires." Thalia stated.

Carlisle nodded. "We are. You seem to know of us. May I ask how?"

Thalia scowled at him. It was quite a menacing look even by their standards. She turned around and spoke softly in another language that none of the Cullen's knew despite the fact that they could hear every word. Thalia sighed but nodded. She unleased another killer glare on the vampires, all of whom shrunk back a bit despite themselves.

Thalia stepped aside and another girl of about seventeen stepped forward. She had long dark brown hair, falling to her waist in layered waves. She had deep chocolate eyes ringed in dark eyeliner and a pale face with pink lips. She was fit and slender and clad in silver jeans and jacket with black boots. She had two long knives in her hands and every single member of the Cullen family recognised her.

Edward sucked in a deep breath and staggered back when he saw her. She was alive!

She smirked. "Long time no see eh bloodsuckers?"

"Izzy." One of the girls asked. "Are they a danger to us?"

Izzy shook her head. "I doubt it. If not…" she trailed off, twitching her knives dangerously.

Carlisle stepped forward again a small smile on his face. "Bella, you're alive."

She scowled nearly as menacingly as Thalia had and the large wolf at her legs growled. "I don't go by that name anymore." she growled. "And I'm only alive because my lady saved me from the water." she smirked again as they all flinched back.

Edward stepped up next to his father figure, a pained look on his face. If he could, he'd be crying. "Isabella." he whispered, reaching out to her in agony.

"No." she snarled raising the knives. "Don't come near me. Don't touch me!"

Edward let his hands drop to his sides but didn't drop his eyes from her. "You left me." she whispered. "You left me all alone in the forest. I tried to follow you, you know. I nearly died that night." she said it so matter of factly that they all recoiled back. "I was catatonic all year. Almost unresponsive. My father was at his wits end, he wanted to send me back to Phoenix in the hope that my mother would be able to snap me out of it. They think I'm dead."

She put one knife away and patted the head of the wolf, without taking her hard eyes off Edward's agonised ones. "I discovered that by doing dangerous things I could hallucinate about you. Riding motorbikes, approaching thugs, walking alone in the forest." she paused, smirking again at his horrified expression. "I did them all, just to see your face. I got sick of it. I couldn't take seeing your face for just a few seconds, so I tried to kill myself so as to spend the rest of my life with my beautiful vampire angel."

Alice stepped forward slowly. "But I saw you die, I saw you drown."

"I did. I drowned but my lady revived me and offered me the chance to join her. I accepted. I now live a life of adventure with my sisters, my new family. We swear off men for all eternity you see. So I never have to worry about any angels breaking my heart. I only have my sisters and my Lady. That is all I need. Goodbye Edward Cullen. I hope we never meet again."

She turned on her heel and ran back the way she had come, her wolf following after growling at the vampires again. Thalia murmured a few words to two of the girls who nodded and followed Bella. Thalia turned back to the Cullen's. "I will have you know that she still loves you, no matter what she says but her heart was broken. It took us a long few years to get her over you. It was a while before she stopped screaming in the night. She is my sister now and I won't let you hurt her again. If we ever see you again and you try to talk to her I will have no qualms with killing you. Remember that." She and the last girl spun around and followed the other three girls out of the clearing, taking the remaining animals with her and leaving the dumbstruck and horrified Cullen's behind her.

Edward ran.

So what you think?

Rate and Review please. If possible please try to give me some constructive criticism, I'm gonna need the advice.

Once Upon A Sunset Dream


End file.
